


cupies

by spellingbee



Series: Capri Sun Squad [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Monster Alarm finds her cupie hard at work on an art project.





	cupies

**Author's Note:**

> my zucchini ace and i made some cool and fun killjoys ocs based on capri sun flavors and i love them to bits.
> 
> this was a kiss-prompt from tumblr but since they're ocs it's goin in a different series from the other prompts. :)
> 
> enjoy!! ;*

When Monster Alarm climbs up into the loft that serves as the Capri Suns’ art studio, it’s to find Kiwi Blast hard at work, bent over something on the floor, paints and paint brushes scattered around him.

It’s not an unfamiliar sight, of course; whenever they’ve got the time and resources, Kiwi’s gotta be painting  _ something, _ whether that’s old sheets of scrap metal, or the walls, or their motorcycles. Their home is  _ covered _ in art, and sure, all five of them have contributed to it--even Strawberry, complaining the whole time like they honestly thought their gang would believe they weren’t havin’ the time of their life--but all the big murals, the most colorful additions that make it clear to everyone that this is  _ their _ home, the Capri Suns’ base, come from Kiwi.

He doesn’t look up at her, so she figures he’s too focused on whatever his latest project is to pay attention to anything around him. She wonders how long he’s been up here.

Monster strides across the floor, wooden boards creaking as she goes, but still he doesn’t look up. She pushes several bottles of paint aside with her foot and squats down next to him.

“Kiwi,” she says, looking down at the thing he’s painting. It’s one of his leather jackets, the one with the spikes on the shoulders. She can’t tell exactly what he’s painting on it, just that it’s colorful, like everything he does.

Kiwi hums questioningly, not looking up. 

Monster sighs loudly, leans in close. He tilts his face toward her, still not looking away from his work, and she laughs, pressing her lips to his cheek. “Ugh,” she groans, making a face. “You need to  _ shave. _ ”

“You’re lucky it’s just stubble,” he says lightly, setting one paint brush aside and picking up another. “Did you need somethin’?”

“Wanted to know what you were doin’. Paintin’, I see. Looks good.”

He hums again, laying down a thick smear of green on the back of the jacket. “Thanks. If it turns out right, I’ll do somethin’ for you next.”

“Aw,” she says, teasing. “Ya want us to match, huh?”

“Nah, this is  _ my _ style. Not yours. I’ll do somethin’ just for you. Somethin’ special you’d like.”

“Stop bein’ cute. Fuck.”

“Nah. It’s a cupie’s job to be cute.”

“Implyin’  _ I’m _ a failure as a cupie ‘cause  _ I’m _ not cute?”

“Monster,” he says, and now he actually looks up at her, smiling brightly. “You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. You’re adorable.”

“Say that to my  _ fists, _ Kiwi.” She slugs him in the shoulder.

He laughs, sets his paint brush down. “Ow,” he says, deadpan. “That hurt so bad. You’re so cruel to me.”

She laughs too, standing up and offering him her hand. “Shut the fuck up,” she tells him. “How long ya been up here, anyway?”

He takes her hand and stands, wincing and grabbing onto her forearm instead. “Too long,” he says. “My legs are asleep.” 

“I’m not carryin’ ya down the ladder.”

"You’re _so_ mean to me.”

_ “That’s _ the real job of a cupie.”

“Yeah okay, that checks out.” Kiwi’s grin widens, and he leans in to wrap his arm around her shoulders. “See? You’re the best cupie and I love you.”

“Still not carryin’ ya, Kiwi.”  
  
_ “Damn it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> if it's not clear, monster and kiwi are in a queerplatonic relationship. they call each other "cupie" which is slang for queerplatonic partners, usually abreviated as qpp or qp.
> 
> feel free to leave a comment below if you enjoyed! i'll be writing more with these characters in the future.
> 
> also, ace drew up some designs for all 5 members of the capri sun squad! check it out here: https://asexualrinmatsuoka.tumblr.com/post/184331853376/hey-whats-up-enby-partypoison-and-i-made-a-gang


End file.
